Plushies
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna-Boo recieve her beloved plush bunny and meets Bridget Wu for the first time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my sweet friends ****JemilyPLL78-01, Bedroom-Bella, Cozy Claire, KatyVV, Emma96 and Freida Jonsen.**

* * *

**Plushies**

**Little cute 6 year old Hanna Marin watch an episode of Toy Morning.**

**Toy Morning is a Saturday morning show for kids.**

"And today you can win a very cool special plush animal of the character Cutie Cat from Cutie Cat and her funny friends." says Emma Granger, the 22 year old host of Toy Morning.

"Mom! Me wanna send in postcard to win very awesome plushie." says an excited Hanna in her sweet chidish voice.

"Okay. We can send in a few postcards." says Ashley Marin.

"I hope I'll win the plushie." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

4 hours later, Ashley write eight postcards from Hanna and sends them in to Toy Morning.

2 weeks later.

Hanna watch Toy Morning.

"And that was today's Summer Girl short. Now...time to pick the winner of our little plush animal contest...the winner is...Melody Parker from Miami." says Emma Granger.

"No...!" says Hanna as she begin to cry.

"Hanna-Boo, what's wrong?" says Ashley.

"Mommy, I did not win plushie..." says Hanna through her tears.

"Awww!" says Ashley, trying to comfort her cutie cute little kid.

"Me want new plushie!" says Hanna.

"I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and we can buy you a brand new plush animal." says Ashley.

"No...me want plushie from TV..." says Hanna.

"Sorry, little Hanna. That's an exclusive plush toy, it can't be bought in regular stores." says Ashley.

"ME...WANT...TV-PLUSHIE!" scream Hanna, throwing a tantrum.

"Calm down, Hanna-Boo." says Ashley as she give Hanna a hug.

Ashley starts to sing.

_**Pink bunnies run across the field.**_

_**They are happy and very cute.**_

_**All the bunnies wanna be Hanna's friends.**_

_**Bunnies are everywhere.**_

This makes Hanna happy.

It is part of Hanna's favorite song and hearing it always makes her happy.

"Yay! Bunnies are awesome." says a happy Hanna.

Bunnies are Hanna's favorite animal.

"Okay." says Ashley.

The next day.

"Here, girl." says Ashley as she place a paper bag in front of Hanna.

Hanna look inside the bag and when she sees what it is, she get very happy.

"Yay! Such a cute plushie!" says Hanna in joy.

It is not the plushie from TV, but Hanna no longer care that it's not.

What she got is a pink plushie bunny.

Hanna names her new toy Mini Hanna.

"Sweet that you love your brand new plushie." says Ashley.

"Plushie bunny's very cute." says Hanna.

"Yes, little Hanna." says Ashley.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna hug her new pink plush animal.

"She's so soft and cute." says Hanna.

"True." says Ashley.

Hanna holds the bunny in her right hand as she goes up to her room.

"Here." says Hanna as she place Mini Hanna among the other plushies that Hanna own.

Being a very childish kid, Hanna love plushies.

"Awwww!" says Hanna in an adorable tone.

She starts to play with her plushies.

"Plushies, Hanna-Boo love you soooo much!" says a happy Hanna as she line up the plushies on the bed.

Most of the plushies are pink, Hanna's favorite color.

"Yay." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Hanna eat cake while watching TV.

Hanna wear pink baggy clothes.

"Your dad and I are going out into the backyard." says Ashley.

"Okay, mommy." says Hanna.

The cake Hanna eat is chocolate and strawberry.

She think it taste very good.

"Yummy." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

When she has eaten the cake, Hanna switch off the TV.

She walk up to her room, grab Mini Hanna and takes a seat in bed.

The next day.

Hanna step out from her mom's car outside Rosewood Kindergarten.

In Hanna's right hand is Mini Hanna.

In her left hand, Hanna holds her pink backpack.

"Little nervous me is." says Hanna as she enter the kindergarten building.

Now it's been 4 months since Hanna started kindergarten, but the fact that makes her nervous is that she's a somewhat of an aoutcast among the kids, since the other kids almost never even talk to her.

"Hi, little Hanna." says Vicky Jenkins, the awesome kindergarten teacher.

Vicky is 24 years old, blonde, smart, sweet and cool.

"Hi." says Hanna, being very childish as she usually is at this age.

"Let's find you a corner where you can play." says Vicky, who know that Hanna has no buddies and that Hanna is a bit shy and insecure.

Because of this, Vicky gives Hanna extra attention and makes sure that the other kids don't bully Hanna and things like that.

2 minutes later, Hanna has a safe spot where she can play with Mini Hanna.

"Yay! Little cutie Mini Hanna." says Hanna.

Hanna use some blocks of wood to build a little cabin for Mini Hanna.

"C'mon, Mini Hanna. Jump." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

"Wanna play?" says a cute girl as she walk over to Hanna.

The girls is of course a kindergarten kid too and she is Asian and her name is Bridget Wu.

Hanna is suprised that another kid even speak to her. Usually all kids ignore her and pretend that she is not even there.

"Sure, we can play." says Hanna.

Bridget seem similar to Hanna in personality. And just like Hanna does, Bridget has her own beloved plush animal, a red plush dolphin that she call BouBou.

"Cool plushie you have." says Hanna when she sees Bridget's plush dolphin.

"Thanks." says Bridget.

Hanna and Bridget become friends and Bridget, being stronger and more confident than Hanna, protects Hanna from all the bad kids.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
